


monday mornings suck

by flyingthesky



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Morning Routines, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2021-01-29 17:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: "Mark," Eduardo says sternly, "get up.""No."
Relationships: Chris Hughes/Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg





	monday mornings suck

**Author's Note:**

> you ever just find things and you don't remember writing them and the document it's been saved in is called what.txt so even past you didn't know what was going on? yeah anyway here's a short ficlet dredged from the depth of my harddrive.

"Mark," Eduardo says sternly, "get up."

"No."

Pulling the pillow over his head, Mark does his best to ignore the way that Eduardo is standing by the bed. He manages for exactly thirty seconds before Eduardo systematically strips all the blankets and sheets off the bed and Mark shivers.

"Mark," Eduardo repeats, "up. You have to get dressed."

"He's still not up?"

There's a amused lilt to Chris' voice, but Mark is more concerned with slowly shaking sleep away. He sits up and gropes for his laptop, still mostly asleep. Instead, Eduardo drops a pile of clothes into his hand. Mark looks down at them blankly.

"They're clothes," Chris says gently, "You put them on and then we go to this shareholder meeting."

"Code push," Mark mumbles, "can't."

"No." Eduardo sighs and starts dressing Mark by force. "You are coming to this meeting."

"Code push."

It's a whine, but Mark would never admit to that. Buttoning Mark's shirt, Eduardo rolls his eyes and instead starts pulling on Mark's underwear. Mark is not particularly helpful in this venture, and Chris abruptly pulls Mark to his feet so Eduardo can finish dressing him. He puts his lips to Mark's ear.

"You are going to this meeting, Mark. You promised me."

"You had three fingers up my ass, I am not responsible for anything I said."


End file.
